Sólo al contemplar al rayo, la hada dejo de llorar
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Érase una vez, una frágil niña, una dulce pequeña, a la que la gente temía. Érase una vez, una niña que quería se aceptada, y amada./Y siempre lo recordará a él. Tan imponente como siempre, tan majestuoso, tan glorioso y poderoso. Tan perfecto como lo ha sido a lo largo de los años. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fu-chan/Furrett/Majo!] [Por un FF con más secundarios y terciarios] [Raijinshu
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este One Shot es dedicado a _**Furrett**_ por su cumpleaños que fue el 7 de Mayo, el cual seguimos festejando tanto en el foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos como en Cannon Island, en el primero tenemos hombrezuelos y en el segundo la party hard con gashetas y té.

 **Palabras** : 1234

 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC (diría que es OoC pero dicen que mi OoC shega a ser IC(?) Malas palabras (Laxus-sama es Laxus-sama) Ubicado muchos años antes de la historia principal.

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Fu-chan**_

Majo, pequeña, sabes que no se que decir. Este no es tu regalo de cumpleaños prometido. Pero, quería escribirlo. Te quiero, mucho. Eres de mis personitas especiales en FF, y creo que en general. Estos meses, de verdad te he tomado mucho cariño. No me gusta verte así. Sonríe. Tu vales mucho, y espero poder sacarte una sonrisa, aunque tu sabes que lo mío es el angst. Pero quería plasmar un poco de esta brotp, con una de tus chicas favoritas, y medio basándome en tu headcannon, y en la wiki, que he ido a leer la wiki para escribir de ella. Espero que te guste, y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo. Eres la hija que tuve a los 7 años(?)xD Y te aprecio mucho. Te amo, linda. No me gusta verte mal. Y lo sabes. Eres mi peque/chilena favorita *corazón*

* * *

 **Sólo al contemplar al rayo, la hada dejo de llorar.**

* * *

Érase una vez, una frágil niña, una dulce pequeña, a la que la gente temía. Érase una vez, una niña que quería se aceptada, y amada.

Evergreen siempre ha tratado de no recordar su infancia, no recordar los maltratos. ¿Cuáles maltratos? El miedo y los murmuros de la gente. Aveces se despertaba con ganas de arrancarse ella misma los ojos, de no tenerlos, de estar ciega y no ver. Le dolía, le dolía que la gente le temiera, le daba miedo poder en cualquier momento convertir a su familia en piedra, por eso nunca se quitaba sus anteojos. Por eso hasta dormía con ellos. Pero aún así, ella creía en la inocencia, en los cuentos de hadas, en las hermosas hadas.

Soñaba con un día entrar a aquel gremio que llevaba por nombre Fairy Tail, y así, poder ser una hermosa hada. Más luego se deprimia, porque las hadas no convierten a las personas en feas estatuas de piedras, no, la hadas eran bellas. Las hadas brillaban por luz propia. Y ella ensombrecia cada cosa que admiraba.

Se odiaba, realmente odiaba tener que usar esos anteojos. Odiaba tener que mirar el mundo atraves de ellos. ¿Por qué no podía admirarlo por sus propios ojos? ¿Por qué estaba maldita?

Un día, unos niños se acercaron. ¿Los niños son crueles? Si, porque no piensan lo que dicen. Los adultos lo toman a broma, pero otro niño, una pequeña que se siente mal, esos comentarios y pequeñas acciones la pueden llegar a marcar.

Evergreen recuerda aquél día, más ya no con dolor, lo recuerda con una suave sonrisa, lo recuerda tal cual, aceptando cada matiz de aquel día, recordando al veloz rayo que cayó entre ella y esos niños que le arrojaban, irónicamente, piedras. Recuerda el cielo nublado, recuerda su tristeza, recuerda el miedo disfrazado de odio en los ojos de aquellos niños.

Y siempre lo recordará a él. Tan imponente como siempre, tan majestuoso, tan glorioso y poderoso. Tan perfecto como lo ha sido a lo largo de los años.

Opacando todo a su alrededor. Extinguiendo todo rastro de temor en ella. Pero sembrando horror en los otros niños. Estuvo admirandolo tanto, que ignoró por completo a los otros dos que lo acompañaban. Lo miró en silencio. Y vio que sin necesidad de golpes, incluso sin palabras, tan solo con una mirada de él —esa mirada que ella aprendería poco a poco a comprender, esa mirada que no sólo era para temerle, esa misma mirada que es la misma y a la vez tan distinta— tan sólo con esa mirada, sus agresores huyeron.

Ella se levantó, temblorosa, más no por él joven rubio que estaba parado frente a ella, viendola con el ceño fruncido, sino por la reciente experiencia.

—¿Por qué demonios dejas que te lanzen piedras? ¿Eres tonta acaso?

Una risa se escuchó, y un chico de pelo verde fruncio el ceño.

—Laxus, no creo que debas decir eso...

—Cállate Freed, sigo molesto porque me han seguido a la misión. ¡Entiendan de una puñetera vez que yo trabajo solo!

—¡Oh, vamos, Laxus! Es divertido hacer misiones juntos.

—No, no lo es, Bickslow, me tienen harto los dos. Y tu mocosa —la apuntó con el dedo—, no seas tan estúpida. ¿Por qué te lanzaban piedras?

La pequeña Evegreen se acomodó las gafas, y un poco nerviosa habló —La gente dice que estoy maldita—. Los tres hombres la vieron incrédulos. A sus ojos se veía tan frágil. ¿Quién será el estúpido que piense eso? cruzó por la mente de alguno. Ella vacilo un poco más antes de seguir hablando —Puedo convertir a la gente en piedra si me ven a los ojos.

El llamado Bickslow abrió los ojos, aunque eso no podía apreciarse por que estos estaban ocultos por su casco. —No es tu culpa.

Freed asintió en silencio. Una parte de el también sentía esa empatía. Laxus habló

—Eso no les da el derecho. No seas tonta, alza la voz. Ellos te temen, usa eso a tu favor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —gritó frustrada, un tipo de grito que no coincidía con su complexión— Hasta mis padres me temen...

—¿No has pensado en unirte a un gremio? —preguntó Freed pese la molestia que mostraba Laxus.

Ella agachó la mirada, apenada, porque claro que lo había pensado, más seguía con la idea de que ella no podía ser un hada.

—Laxus, deberías decirle..

—¿Y yo por qué? —reclamó molesto. Ella alzó la mirada, topandose con un cielo que se despejaba lentamente.

—Porque tu abuelo es él maestro.

—Bickslow

—Siempre he soñado con unirme a Fairy Tail. Pero debe ser difícil... —dijo rápidamente tratando de evitar una aparente discusión.

—Que bonita casualidad, ¿ahora si le dirás, Laxus?

—Pues ya qué —se quejó—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Evergreen.

—Bien Evergreen, ve a tu casa y haz tus maletas, en poco tiempo nos iremos.

Ella no supo el por qué. Simplemente asintió obediente y se fue corriendo a su casa. Pensó en la mirada de Laxus, en la risa de Bickslow, en la seriedad de Freed. No descofiaba, al contrario, se sintió segura, sintió que sería parte de algo. Llegó a su casa, sus padres estaban en la entrada, sólo le sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado, ella vio sus maletas ya hechas, quiso llorar, más las palabras de su madre la hicieron desistir. —Con ellos estarás segura, se libre Ever, vuela como un hada. Conquistalos—. Tomó sus maletas, y se fue, no se despidió.

Llegó al mismo lugar donde los conoció.

No había nadie.

Dejó caer la maleta, reteniendo las lágrimas que sentía invadir sus ojos. No lo creía, empezaba a creer que se había ilusionado rápido. Unas voces a su espalda la hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¿No se fueron? —preguntó.

—Claro que no. Laxus nunca se iría después de haberte ofrecido entrar al gremio.

—¿Gremio?

—A Fairy Tail, es obvio, pequeña distraída. —se burló Bickslow.

—¿Ustedes son de Fairy Tail?

—¿No entiendes? ¡Es lo que acabo de decir! Aparte de ciega, tonta.

—¡Cállate Bickslow! Todo lo que dicen es a medias, no puedo comprender algo que no me explican bien. ¡Tonto! —mientras hablaba una vena se le marcaba, Bickslow la veía divertido.

—Como sea —interrumpió Laxus—, iremos a casa y vienes con nosotros. Así que calla y camina. Bickslow no quiero volver a escucharte, Freed, te encargó que todos vayan el silencio.

—¡Lo que tu digas Laxus! —contestaron al unísono, logrando que el rubio bufara, y una mirada entre los tres.

Evergreen caminaba al último, viendo como Laxus iba al frente, y detrás, no tan cerca pero no tan lejos Freed le hacía compañía, a unos pocos pasos, Bickslow iba silbando, y ella atrás, observando las distintas personalidades, los diferentes matices.

No podía creer que sería un hada, pero lo sería, y todo gracias a él, y en ese momento, se prometió que ayudaría a Laxus a lograr cualquier cosa, con tal de verlo feliz, para regresar aunque sea un poco, la gran dicha que ahora, ella gozaba.

—Y dinos Evergreen, ¿Tienes algun lindo sobrenombre?

—Ninguno que te interese, Bickslow, aunque mi familia me decía Ever...

— _Ever_. Suena bien, ¿No te parece así, Laxus?

—Es igual, sólo es un nombre. Y Freed dijiste que mantendrias callado a Bickslow.

—Lo siento Laxus, no pasará de nuevo.

—Y _Ever_ , no te preocupes, nadie te dirá así.

Ella sonrio, le gustaba como se oía _Ever_ en la boca de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Deshonor para mi, deshonor para mi familia, deshonor a mi vaca D: dije que lo publicaría ayer día 15, pero no(?) Aun tengo pensando otro OS de como se fundó este lindo equipo, y me estoy preparando para la Raijinshuu week, así que no se libraran de mi(?) De hecho, aún me faltan los retos de Cannon Island *inserte grito maricon* y el reto de Tati D: y el fic Jomma D: Y tu otro regalo Fu-chan 7u7 ¡Mayo no es mi mes! *se desmaya*

Bueno, como ya dije, este cosa rara, con final forzado y sin coherencia alguno es dedicado a Furrett, La Stalker (que por algo puse las mayúsculas) y esta basado en su headcannon, así que no te quejes del sufrimiento de tu waifu, mira que te spoilee, y ya debiste estar preparada, y aparte porque soy yo, ya sabes a que te ibas a enfrentar xD

Agradeciemientos especiales a Row mi mamá pingüino, Ake-chan y Catti-sempai y a las chicas de la Cafetería del amor y a Joey *corazón* sus comentarios fueron de gran ayuda, y chic s de Cannon Island, prepárense, porque pronto los haré sacar pañuelos de nuevo(?) y les daré su limón musical :'D

Well, ya es todo, espero les guste, sino, ni modo.

¡Más Raijinshuu en FF!


End file.
